Broken Soul
by Lady Silverress
Summary: Blood trickled down her hand from the freshly cut wound on her wrist. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as the pain slowly subsided...She felt completely relaxed in the that moment and all her pain slowly seemed to fade away...
1. Painful Truth

Disclaimer: I don't Own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Broken Soul

Chapter One:

Painful Truth

She walked threw the sliding doors of the Crown Arcade. She slowly walked over to a booth in the back, away from everyone. She starred down at her hands that now lay on the table. Events of last night flashed through her mind. They sent icy chills down her spine, as a single tear drop escaped from her once beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "Hey there Serena, want the usual?" A sandy blonde haired man asked. She didn't look up at him, only nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment." He said as he walked back to the counter.

"Hey Drew." A dark haired man said to him as he reached the counter. "Hey Dare. How are you today?" The blonde haired man asked. "I'm good, is that meatball head over there?" He asked gesturing to the small blonde haired girl in the booth at the back of the arcade. "Yeah, she doesn't look good." Drew answered with concern in his voice as he began to make her shake. The dark haired man looked over at her. She did look a little down. Drew finished her shake and was about to take it to her, when the dark haired man stopped him. "I'll take it to her." He said. Drew starred at him crossed. "Don't be an ass, Darien." He said sternly. Darien chuckled softly and took the shake over to her.

"Here You go, meatball head." He said as he placed the shake in front of her. "Thanks." She said without looking at him. Shock appeared all over his face. Usually when he called her that she would yell and scream at him. He eyed her closely. "You okay?" He asked as he sat down facing her. She sipped her shake. "I'll be fine." She said as she continued to stare at her hands. Darien looked at her with concern as he scanned her features. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, her clothes had a very dark feel to them.. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into her soul. She looked up at him. He starred into her eyes. What use to hold such happiness and beauty was now full of darkness and pain. "Serena...Whats going on?" He asked with concern in his voice. She finally spoke. "Why do you care?" She asked coldly. The tone in her voice shocked and hurt him. In all the years he had known her, she had never spoken that way to him or anyone for that matter. Before he could say anything she spoke again. "You have been nothing, but an asshole to me for the last five years, you didn't care how I felt then why would you now?" She said hatefully. He was truly hurt by her words that stung like needles. He did care, he always had. He never understood why he was so mean to her, it just came out that way. "Serena...I..." He started but was cut off. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I hate you, I want you to leave me alone and stay away from me." She said coldly as she stood up and walked out of the arcade. Darien starred down at the table, feeling like someone had ripped his heart out and tore it into a million pieces. "I'm so sorry, Serena..." He whispered to himself.

She slowly entered her dark apartment and closed the door behind her. She made her way to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She slowly got undressed and got into the shower. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as images of the night before flashed through her mind...

_Flashback_

_ He threw her on the love seat in his office. "Please stop!" She cried as she tried to fight back. "Stop moving!" He growled as he slapped her across the face. _

_She laid there silently as tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as she tried to take her mind of what was happening to her..._

She sat down at the back of the tub and closed her eyes as blood trickled down her hand from the freshly cut wound on her wrist. She took in a deep breath as the pain slowly subsided. She felt completely relaxed in that moment and all her pain slowly seemed to fade away. She couldn't believe this is what her life had come to. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her wrist. She leaned back for a moment as her mind drifted back to her encounter with Darien. The look in his eyes, when she told him she hated him, showed how much she had hurt his feelings...

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Raven

Chapter Two:

Raven

She stepped out on to the stage in a jet black costume. It was lacy and the skirt came up to her upper thighs, just enough to cover her panties. Her top was strapless and showed alot of cleavage. She wore black stilettos that laced up her legs. She danced around and swung from the pole to earn her tips. Darien and Andrew walked in to the club in time to see her number. They sat down at a table in the back of the club. Darien starred at her. She had golden blonde hair that went just past her butt and her eyes were a sapphire blue that held such pain and darkness. 'Where have I seen those eyes before.' He thought to himself. Then all of a sudden his expression turned into horror. Andrew looked at his friend in concern. "Dare, you okay?" "Oh god, Drew...that's Serena up there..." he said as his voice shook. Andrew looked at Darien and then back at the young woman on stage. He looked long and hard and soon realized it was her.

She walked off stage to the back and sat in front of a mirror. "Your doing a great job, Raven." A man said as he approached her. Her whole body trembled as he stood behind her. "You are bringing me more an more customers, your never leaving this place." He whispered in her ear. Fear struck all over her face as she heard his words. He stood up and walked away from her smiling. Raven put her head in her hands and cried. What had she gotten herself into? She didn't want to do this anymore. All the drunken men touching her and watching her half naked body dance before their eyes scared her. She had only taken the job because she had no other choice, but she had no intention of staying here forever. "RAVEN!" The mans voiced brought her out of her thoughts as she heard him yell for her. She slowly stood up and walked to him. "Yes?" "I have some new customers, I want you to entertain." He said coldly. She nodded and headed in the direction of Darien and Andrew, but a man grabbed her midway there. "Ahh!" She screamed in terror.

"Shh...Raven, I've been waiting for a while for you." The man said. She struggled to get free from him. "Let go!" She cried weakly. His hand began to roam all over her trembling body as he held her with a tight grip with the other hand. "Please stop!" She cried as tears fell down her cheeks. His hand found its way up her skirt. Her heart was racing and she started hitting him in the chest as she tried to pull free. Getting irritated with her, he jerked her closer. "Look you little slut, hold still." He yelled as he forced his hand down her panties. "Stop it!" She screamed as she slapped him across the face. "Why you little bitch!" He yelled as he back handed her, knocking her to the floor. "Ahh!" She cried as she hit the floor hard. Then without any warning the mans chin met with another mans fist, knocking him off his feet. "If you ever, I mean ever, put your filthy hands on her again, I swear I will kill you!" A dark haired man yelled. Raven lay on the floor watching the dark haired man come to her rescue. Something about him was familiar to her. The man got up and stormed off glaring at the dark haired man.

The dark haired man turned around to face her. She gasped when she saw his face. It was him. 'Why?' She wondered. He gently pulled her up from the floor. "Serena, are you okay?" He asked trying to calm down as he gazed into her eyes. "W..why...did you do that? I thought you ha..hated me?" She stuttered as her eyes left his gaze and with tears streaming down her cheeks again. He starred at her deeper, finding the right words to say. "I don't hate you, I've never hated you. Why do you think I hate you?" He asked curiously. "Because the way you treat me, your always so mean to me." His heart sank, he never meant to make her feel this way. He was just so scared that if she found out how he really felt, she would laugh in his face. He lifted her chin up so he could stare into her eyes. He sighed..."Serena, I never meant to hurt you...I am so sorry." He said. She stared into his eyes, they were full of sorrow and pain for her. "RAVEN!" A man yelled in anger. Serena's jumped at the sound of his voice. "Serena?" Darien asked as he looked down at her. Without realizing it she had jumped right into Darien's arms. She looked up at him and blushed. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "You got to get out of here..." She said softly. "Why?" He asked. "Because..." She started. "RAVEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" The man shouted again. Serena's body began to tremble. "Serena...we are not leaving you here, like this." Darien said. "We?" She asked. Andrew walked up to her. "We.." He said. Serena looked over at him from Darien's arms. "Andy...what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at the floor ashamed.

"It doesn't matter, come on." He urged her. "I...I...I can't..." She stuttered as she moved away from them. "There you are...didn't you hear me calling you?" The man growled as he reached her. "Sorry sir." She said as she looked down at the floor as her body began to tremble again. Darien and Andrew watched as Serena lowered her head to the man. "I ran into one of my regular customers and he said you were disrespecting him? And your friend here threaten him?" He growled. Serena's whole body began to shake in fear. "I...I..." She started but was interrupted. "Excuse me Sir, but he had his hands all over her and touching her when she clearly told him to stop." Darien said annoyed with the man. He turned to Darien and laughed cold heartily. "I am afraid young man, that is what she is here for..For their entertainment and if they wished to touch her, then they shall." He said. Anger started to rise inside of Darien as he clenched his fist. "What kind of place are you running here?" He yelled. "Don't speak to me that way boy, I will have you removed from this club for good." "I'm not leaving with out Serena." He said holding back his anger. "Oh, well I am afraid she isn't going anywhere." The man said a little irritated. Serena looked up and could see the look in her boss's eyes. "Darien...please just go." She pleaded as she stood in front of the two. "Serena...I am not leaving you here, like this..." He said as his face softened. "I'll be fine, please just go..." Darien looked into her eyes. They showed how scared she was for him. He sighed. "Only if you promise to meet me tomorrow at the arcade." He said as he continued to stare into her eyes. "I promise, now just go..." She pleaded. With that Darien leaned in and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow..." He said as he turned and walked out of the club with Andrew trailing behind.

When they were out of sight the man grabbed her by her arm and drug her into his office. "Who is he?" He yelled as he closed the door. Serena stood there in fear. "Hes...nobody..." She said as her voice shook. "Nobody, huh?" He rose his hand and slapped her across the face. Serena whimpered. "Don't lie to me, Raven." He yelled. "Who the hell is he?" "Just a friend...someone I've known for years." She whispered as she held her cheek. "Hmm...If he ever shows up here again, you both will regret it." He said as he stormed out of the office. Serena fell to her knees and began to cry...

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 3:

Feelings Revealed

Darien sat at the arcade waiting for Serena to show up. He had been there all morning and it was now two in the afternoon and still no sign of her. He was starting to worry. "You okay, Darien?" Andrew asked. Darien looked up at his friend. "I am just worried...I had hoped she would have been here by now." He said. "She'll be here." Andrew said with a reassuring smile. Darien looked down at the counter. "I hope so..." He whispered. Suddenly the doors to the Arcade opened and Darien and Andrew both looked over at the door. A small familiar blonde stumbled into the arcade. "Serena!" Darien cried as he got up and ran to her side. She fell into his arms. "What happened?" Darien asked with worry as he sat her down at a near by booth. He looked over her body. Her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes were toren and she had fresh cuts and bruises. Andrew ran to get a clean wet towel and the first aid kit. She didn't answer with her breathing still heavy. "Serena...please tell me what happened?" He pleaded. "He..he..attacked me..." She choked out. Andrew came back with a wet towel and the first aid kit. Darien took the towel from him and gently started cleaning up her face. "Who attacked you?" He asked softly while trying to fight his anger. "Diamond...my boss..." She cried. They sat there in silence while Darien finished cleaning her up.

Andrew brought Serena her favorite milkshake. She looked up at him and a small smile appeared across her face. "Thanks Andy." She said softly. "Anytime, Sere.." He said as he went back to work. Darien sat across from her in the booth, lost in his thoughts. "This morning I told him I quit and he just snapped." She cried breaking the silence. Darien snapped out of his trance and starred at her. "Serena..." He started. "I had never been so scared in my life, Darien...he told me he was going to kill me if I left." She quivered at the thought. Darien stood up and walked over to her. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. His arms were so warm and strong, she liked being in them. She had dreamed of this day for so long and now that she knew he cared for her it only broke her heart more. She pulled away from him. "Darien..." she started as she looked down at the table. "Yeah?" He asked as he stared at her. "You need to stay far away from me..." She said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Why?" He asked. "As long as your away from me...your safe..." She said as she looked up at him. He knew what she was trying to do, but he wasn't going to let her face this alone. Not now, now that she finally knew some what of how he felt for her. "I'm not going anywhere, Serena..." Anger flashed in her eyes. "Why do you got to be so stubborn?" She yelled. Darien looked at her confused. "Serena...I am not going to sit back and watch this man torment you." He said softly. "Darien, please just stay away from me before you get hurt, or worse." She yelled as she choked out the last word. She stood up and motioned for him to let her out.

"Serena sit down, please..." He pleaded. "Darien let me out." She cried. "No." He said sternly. "Fine!" She said as she crawled onto the table and jumped off the table. "Serena..." He started. "Stay away from me!" She yelled as she ran out of the arcade. Darien stood up and ran out after her. She ran as fast as she could tears streaming down her face. Why did it have to be this way? She wanted so much to be with him for so long and now that she had the chance it was ripped away from her. "Serena! Look out!" He shouted as she ran into the street. She stopped frozen in her place as she heard the sound of a horn honking. She stared at the car unable to move as it sped towards her. "Serena!" He cried as he raced toward her. She closed her eyes as she heard squealing tires...

"Serena!" He screamed as he ran to her. Andrew ran out of the arcade at the sound of the commotion. His eyes widen as he saw her lying in the middle of the street. Darien fell to his knees as he knelt down beside her and slowly lifted her head. He looked down at her beautiful face. There were scraps and fresh cuts on her face. "Serena! Please open you eyes!" He cried as he caressed her cheek with his other hand. "Someone call 911!" He screamed as he looked around the crowd that had appeared. She weakly opened her eyes and stared up into his. "Darien..." She whispered. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he stared into her eyes. "Hang in there.." He said softly. She could feel her eye lids getting heavy again and she didn't know if she would ever wake up. She had to tell him now, in case she never got another chance.

"Darien..." She said softly. "Shh..you shouldn't talk...You need to save your energy." he said softly. "I have to tell you something...Something I have wanted to say to you for a long time now." She began. "Serena, please, you can tell me later." He said as his voice became shaky. "It can't wait...I may not get another chance to tell you..." "Don't talk like that, your going to be fine...help is on the way.." He cried softly. Serena smiled weakly, he was so scared for her. She rose her hand to his face and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and touched her hand. "Dear Darien...I don't know when it happened, but somewhere through our countless bickering and fighting, I have fallen in love with you...For years I wanted to tell you how I felt, but could never bring myself to do so...Fear of you rejecting me, laughing at me, or teasing me for it, perhaps." "Serena...please..." He pleaded. "Darien, I love you, so much..." Tears fell down his cheeks as he starred into her eyes. "I love you too..." He whispered. She smiled weakly. "Thank you, for everything..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "Serena! No...stay with me.." He cried as he gently shook her. When she didn't respond he held her close and cried. "Please...don't...leave me now..

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Emotional Wreck

Chapter 4:

Emotional Wreck

Andrew walked into the waiting room and looked around for Darien. He spotted Darien in the back of the waiting room in a corner off to himself. Andrew walked towards him. "Darien?" He asked as he sat down next to his friend. Darien looked up at him for a moment and starred back down at the floor. Andrew started to worry about his friend. "Darien...what happened?" He asked. Darien didn't say anything, he only continued to stare at the floor and think about Serena. Andrew stood up walked in front of his friend. He grabbed Darien by his shoulders and shook him gently. "Snap out of this, Darien..." He said sternly. Darien looked up at him. Andrew stared into Darien's eyes...He looked lost, it sent cold chills down Andrew's spine. "Darien...you haven't lost her yet...So please snap out of it and try to think positive...She's going to be okay." He said. "You don't know that.." He mumbled. "And what exactly do you know?" Andrew snapped back. "I know what she said to me, I seen the look in her eyes right before she closed them..." He whispered as he stared back at the floor. "What did she say to you?" He asked shocked. "She told me she loved me..." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

Andrew stood there in shock. "She did?" He finally asked after a long moment of silence. Darien didn't say anything only nodded. Darien kept thinking about what she had said to him only hours ago. 'Was this really it?' 'Had he really wasted his precious time with her to insulting and arguing with her?' Somehow he felt this was all his fault, if he had just been nicer to her, if had just told her how he felt sooner. Just maybe she wouldn't be here, fighting for her life. Andrew sat back down next to Darien, he looked over at his friend. He wondered what he was thinking. Darien could be so hard to read sometimes, especially when he was feeling down. He always put his walls up when he felt vulnerable, but something felt different this time and he didn't like it. "Darien?" Andrew asked. Before Darien could answer a doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Shields, you came in with Miss Tuskino, correct?" The doctor asked as he approached Darien. Darien stood and faced the man. "Yes, Sir." He responded slowly. "I am Dr. Robertson. She made it out of surgery and is in stable, but still critical condition. She suffered severe head trauma, a few broken ribs, her left arm and right leg are both broken." He said sternly. Darien felt light headed and felt himself sit back down in the chair. "Mr. Shields are you alright?" Dr. Robertson asked with concern. Darien nodded and looked up at the doctor. "When can I see her?" He asked. "Not until tomorrow, I am afraid." Dr. Robertson said softly. Darien looked down at the floor. "You should go home and get some rest, son." Dr. Robertson suggested. Darien shook his head in disagreement. Dr. Robertson sighed and shook his head as he walked away. Andrew looked over at his friend. "Darien, come on, lets go. There's nothing else you can do tonight." He said softly as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "No, I want to be here when she wakes up. I am not leaving her here alone." He whispered as he buried his head in his hands.

The next morning he woke to the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes to find his best friend standing in front of him. "Here, Darien...you look like hell." Andrew said as he handed him a cup of coffee. Darien sat up in his chair as he took the coffee from him. "Thanks." He said as he sipped his on his coffee. "Have you heard any news on, Serena?" Andrew asked as he sat down next to his friend. "No, I haven't." He said quietly. "Oh, did you really stay here all night?" Andrew asked. Darien looked over at him. "Yes, I told you I wasn't leaving her here alone." "I see." "I'll be right back, I am going to go see if I can see her now." Darien said as he stood up and walked towards the nurses desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am." He said tiredly. She looked up at him from her computer. "Yes?" She asked softly. "Yes, I was wondering if I could see Serena Tuskino, now?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment before she responded. "Let me check with the doctor, your name?" "Darien Shields." "Okay one moment." She said as she picked up the phone. Darien looked around the waiting room, tiredly, as he waited for her answer. "Mr. Shields?" She asked as she hung up the phone. "Yeah?" "Dr. Robertson said that would be alright. She's in room 301." She said softly as she pointed down the hallway to his left. "Thank you." He said as he walked back towards Andrew. "Come on," He said softly. "Where are we going?" Andrew asked. "To see Serena." Darien said as he turned and started walking down the hallway towards her room. Andrew jogged to catch up with him.

Darien and Andrew stood in front of her room door. "You okay?" Andrew asked as he looked over at him. He wondered why he was just standing there. "I don't know if I can go in there..." He whispered. "What do you mean?" Andrew asked confused. Darien's body began to tremble as he stared his best friend in the eyes. "Darien?" Andrew asked breaking the awkward silence between them. "I don't know..." Darien sighed and turned back towards the door. He placed a shaky hand on the door knob. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He looked over at her, she lay in the bed sleeping. She had a bandage around her head and a cast on her arm. Her blankets covered her from the waist down. He walked slowly over to her bed. He sat down in a chair next to her bed and took her right hand in his. He bent his head down and kissed it softly. "Please wake up..." He whispered as he looked up at her. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Andrew entered the room and gently shut the door behind him. He walked over to the window sill and leaned up against it as he looked over at her.

* * *

Please Review! I will try to have Chapter Five up soon!


	5. Who Are You?

A/N: Finally able to get this chapter up along with another one!. Please Review!

-Lady Silverress

Chapter 5: Who are you?

Over the next couple weeks, Darien never left her side. Andrew tried countless times to get him to go home and get some real sleep, but only managed to get him to leave long enough to take a shower. As the days went by, Serena's condition slowly began to improve, but she remained unconcicous. Until one night she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple time waiting for her eyes to focus. She began to look around the room, when she looked to her left she found a man sleeping in a chair next to her bed. Fear struck her whole body, who was he and why was he here? Why was she here? Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Serena! You are awake!" He cried as he leaped out of his seat. "Who are you?" She cried as her body began to tremble. Darien stared at her in confusion. "Serena it's me, Darien." He said softly as he moved closer to her. "Stay away from me." She cried as she scooted away from him. Darien stopped and stared at her. 'What was going on?' He wondered. "Where's Andrew? Where am I?" She cried as she looked around the room. "Serena your in the hospital, you were hit by a car. And why do you remember Andrew and not me?" "Where is he?" She asked as she began to panaic. "He's at home, I'll go call him okay?" She only nodded. Darien sighed as he turned and walked out of her room. His heart was breaking in a million pieces. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Andrew's number.

Twenty minutes later Andrew met Darien outside Serena's room. "Darien, whats going on?" Andrew asked. "She's awake...She wants to see you..." He whispered without looking up at his friend. Andrew stared at him with concern. "Why me?" He asked. "You'll find out." He said. Andrew sighed and walked into her room. She looked up from her bed. "Andrew!" She shrieked. He walked over to her bed and stared into her eyes. "Serena, whats going on?" He asked gently as he sat down next to her. "What do you mean?" She asked confused. "Why is Darien sitting outside your door, instead of in here with you?" He asked. She stared at him, she didn't understand what he was talking about. "Why would I have a man in here I don't know?" She asked. "Huh?" Andrew asked shocked. "What do you mean, you don't know? You've known and loved Darien for years, Serena are you okay?" Andrew asked. She stared at him blankely. Nothing he was saying was making any sense, she had no memory of him or ever loving him. Andrew stood up. "I'll be right back, I am going to go get a doctor." He said as he left her room. Darien looked up from the chair as Andrew opened the door. "Well?" "I see, what you mean...Have you talked to her doctor yet?" Andrew asked. "No not yet." "Come on, lets go find her doctor and find out whats going on." Andrew said. Darien nodded and stood up. They walked to the nurses station and asked to talk to Serena's doctor.

A half and hour later, Serena's doctor went in and checked on her, while Darien and Andrew waited outside her door. With in ten minutes the doctor walked out of her room. "What's wrong with her?" Darien asked as he saw him first. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it. She remembers everything and everyone in her life except for you and the day of the accident. It's like her brain has completely erased you and any memory with you in it." Dr. Robertson said as he rubbed his forehead. Darien leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Dr. do you think maybe its just temporary memory loss?" Andrew asked. Dr. Robertson shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it could be possible." He said as he walked away from them. Andrew looked over at Darien, he looked even more lost then before. "Dar, it's going to be okay." Andrew said as he placed a hand on Darien's shoulder.

A week Later

Serena walked into her apartment with Andrew close behind. She looked around and could instantly feel the loniness settle back into her soul. "Everything okay?" Andrew asked as he closed the door behind him. She walked over to the window and looked out it. After a moment she answered him. "Yeah..." Andrew watched her closely. "Serena, can I ask you something?" He asked softly. She nodded as she continued to stare out the window. "Why are you working at a night club, I thought you were a waitress at the Crystal Rose Cafe?" He asked as he moved closer to her. She didn't answer him right away only stood there and thought about it. "I am still...I just needed some extra money so I got a job at the Dark Moon Night Club." She answered softly. "Extra money for what?" He asked. "My family...my father got sick and couldn't work. My mother had to stay home and take care of him, so she couldn't work either. So I picked up the job at the night club...It was just suppose to be until my father got better, but when I tried to quit, Diamond attacked me and told me if I ever tried to leave again, he would kill me and anyone I cared about..." He stared at her with concern. "Serena..." He began. "Andrew...I'm tired, could you please leave me alone." He sighed as he nodded. "Alright, call if you need anything." He said as he turned and walked out of her door.

Serena sighed as she walked away from the window. What was she to do now? Her memory of that day was still pretty hazy, the more she was told about it the more things started comming back. She could remember arguing with a man, but she couldnt remember why or who with. Andrew had told her everything he knew about the day of the accident and had told her who the man was she was arguing with, but she still couldn't remember him. Maybe if she talked to him, she might remember something.

Darien stood out on his balcony as the evening breeze blew through his hair. He was lost in his thoughts about her. He still couldn't believe she didn't remember him. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt. What was he going to do? How was he going to get her to remember him again? He needed to talk to her, see her, try to jog her memory some how. He turned and walked back into his apartment to grab his car keys.

A knock came at her door. She rose from her couch and walked over to the door. "Andrew please..." She started as she opened the door and saw a tall white haired man standing in her doorway. "Raven...where have you been?" He asked harshly as he entered her apartment with two men behind him. One man was short and stocky with short brown hair and dark skin. The other man was tall and muscular with red hair and milkly colored skin. "Diamond...I was hit by a car a few weeks ago. I just got released from the hospital today." She said as closed the door with her body trembling in fear. He turned and stared at her. "Hit by a car, huh? I don't believe you." He said harshly. "Honestly I was..." He walked towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her and stared at her. "Do you remember our last conversation, a few weeks back?" He asked in a stern tone. She stared at him for a moment. "Kinda, I don't really remember much of what happened on the day of the accident.." She said as she backed up from him until her back was against the door. "Well, I believe you told me you quit...ring any bells?" Serena stood there and thought about it for a moment.

She slowly lifted her head up to look at him and slowly nodded in agreement. "Then you know why I am here..." He said coldly. "Diamond please..." She started as tears began to fall from her eyes. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pinned her against the door. He leaned his face in closer to hers as he squeezed his hand around her neck slightly. She wrapped her hands around his wrist, struggling to get free. "You are mine, Serena Tuskino and if you ever, I mean ever, try to leave again. I will hurt you so bad you will never recover from it.." He said calmly. "Do you understand?" "Yes..." She whispered. He let go of her neck and she fell to her knees wraping her hand around her neck.

Diamond looked over at the two men he brought with him and gave them an approving nod. They nodded back as they walked around her apartment trashing the place. "Diamond please stop!" She cried as she watched them destroy her things and trash her apartment. He chuckled slightly as his two hench men finished their work. Diamond walked towards the door as Serena crawled away from him. "You better show up Friday night.." He said as he opened the door and the three of them walked out of her apartment, slamming the door behind them. Serena curled up into a corner and cried as her body still trembled in fear.


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6 Remembering

A couple days later...

Darien walked into the arcade with a heavy heart. "Hey Dar, are you okay?" Andrew asked as Darien sat down on a stool at the counter. "Yeah, just trying to figure out how to get Serena to remember who I am." He said softly. "Don't worry so much, I have a feeling she will in time, just be patient. Speaking of Serena, I haven't heard from or seen her since she got released from the hospital. Have you?" Andrew asked. Darien looked up at his friend. "No I haven't. Have you tried calling her?" He asked. "Yes, but she won't answer the phone, I'm starting to worry Darien." Darien sat there for a moment thinking about it...

She walked out onto her balcony and stared out at the city. It looked so beautiful in the sunset light with shades of orange and pink in the sky. She leaned onto the metal railling over her balcony and just stared up at the sky as mind raced with thoughts. It was Thursday and tomorrow she would have to go back to that aweful night club. What had she gotten herself into. She sighed as she continued to stare up at the sky.

He raced to her apartment on his sports bike, with the sunsetting behind him. He prayed she was alright as he weaved in and out the lanes trying to get there faster. After about ten minutes of riding he finally pulled up at her apartment building. He parked his bike and ran up to the building after turning off the engine to his bike.

She slowly crawled over to the other side of railing to her balcony and held on to the railing as she looked down at the ground. So many thoughts ran through her mind as tears ran down her cheeks. She heard a soft knock at her door that interrupted her thoughts, but she ignored it and hoped who ever it was would go away.

Darien stood outside her door patiently waiting for her to answer it. When she didn't, he slowly turned the knob to find the door unlocked. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He stood in the door way shocked at the sight of her apartment. Her apartment had been trashed, the couch hand been flipped upside down and the coushoins had be shredded, there were books and broken glass everywhere. "Serena?" He called as he stepped further into the apartment.

She slowly opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. It sounded so familiar to her, but she wasn't sure who it was.

He stepped through her apartment and looked out the glass doors to the balcony. "Serena?" He asked again as he caught a glimpse of her hair blowing in the wind. He walked out onto the balcony and gasped at what he saw. "Serena, what are you doing?" He asked carefully. "Leave me alone.." She cried. She leaned forward still holding tightly onto the railing. "Serena...please..." He pleaded as his voice began to tremble. "Go away, please...this is the only way..." She pleaded as she closed her eyes tightly with tears falling freely down her cheeks. He watched her closely as he stepped closer to her.

"The only way for what?" He asked. "The only way out...I can't go back there..I won't...But if I don't he will.." She said as she trailed off. By then Darien reached her. "Who? What will he do?" He asked as he stood next to her. She felt him so close and for some reason it felt so right... She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Diamond...I don't know, but something bad...He said I would never recover from it..." She whispered. He stared deeply into her blue eyes as he gently reached his hand out to her face. She closed her eyes as his hand touched her face and in that moment she felt safe. "I will help you...please come back to the other side of the balcony." He pleaded.

She opened her eyes and stared into his, they were full of fear and concern for her. "Please.." She continued to stare into his eyes as something flashed through her mind...

**Flash Back**

_** She slowly opened her eyes and stared into his as she lay there cradled in his arms. His eyes held so much fear and pain in them as tears fell down his cheeks. "Darien.." She whispered. "Hang in there..." He said softly as he stared deep in her eyes. "Darien.." She repeated softly. "Shh..you shouldn't talk, you need to save your engergy." He said softly.**_ _**"I have to tell you something...Something I have wanted to say to you for a long time now." She began. "Serena, please, you can tell me later." He said as his voice became shakey. "It can't wait...I may not get another chance to tell you..." "Don't talk like that, your going to be fine...help is on the way.." He cried softly.**_

_**Serena smiled weakly, he was so scared for her. She rose her hand to his face and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and touched her hand. "Dear Darien...I don't know when it happened, but somewhere through our countless bickering and fighting, I have fallen in love with you...For years I wanted to tell you how I felt, but could never bring myself to do so...Fear of you rejecting me, laughing at me, or teasing me for it, perhaps." "Serena...please..." He pleaded. "Darien, I love you, so much..." Tears fell down his cheeks as he starred into her eyes. "I love you too..." He whispered. She smiled weakly. "Thank you, for everything..." She whispered as she closed her eyes.**_

_**End of Flash back**_

"Serena...please..." He pleaded once more. She closed her eyes as the memory ended. 'What was that?' She asked herself as she slowly opened her eyes again. "Serena?" She looked up at him once again. "Okay.." She whispered as she slowly lifted one hand off of the railing and placed her hand in his. He held onto her hand tightly as he moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly helped over railing back to safety. As her feet landed onto the balcony floor, she stumbled forward and fell into his arms. "Careful, Meatball head..." He said without thinking. She blushed and looked up into his eyes, something seemed so familiar about them.

Darien helped her back into her apartment and led her into her bedroom. "Serena...what were you thinking?" He asked calmly as they entered her bed room. She stepped away from him and kept her back turned to him as she stared down at the floor. She didn't know what to say, her head was a mess with images and what felt like memories slowly flooding her mind. "You really scared me...Serena please look at me.." He pleaded as he stared at her back. "Oh Darien..." She choked out as she began to cry and fell to her knees.

"Serena?" He asked as he quickly walked over to her and knelt down infront of her. "Do you remember me?" He asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't know...my head is a mess...on the balcony I had a memory I think...I..I think it was of the day of the accident..." He continued to stare down at her for a moment before he pulled her into his embrace as she cried. "Shh...it's okay...I'm here and I love you so much, Serena." She pulled out of his embrace enough to look up at him with shock apparent on her face. "You do?" He smiled slightly at her. "Yes, I always have." She felt a small tug at the corner of her mouth.

She rose a hand to his face and touched his cheek as she stared deep into his eyes. "I love you too.." She whispered. He smiled as he slowly leaned his head down and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back...

A/N: I am currently working on the next chapter, I hope to have it up soon! Please Review!


End file.
